Your having a What!
by helltenshi
Summary: lee's pregnant. how is he going to handle the pressure of parenthood? will his friends support him? or consider him a freake? RobertxLee MPreg! yaoi!
1. secrets

Ok people this is the side story to my other story "what ya doin kai?" but you dont need to read that to understand this!

i DO NOT OWN beyblade. i would be rich if i did!

It's Robert/lee if you don't already know so that means YAOI! So if ya don't like that go away! It's also M-PREG so if ya don't like that you can go away as well.( I hate capital letters they are sooooooooooo scary!)

Oook…. I guess I'm kind of hyper….. I don't know why but I waswrithing this at like 2am in the morning –yawn- I need sleep! so if there are SPELLING MISTAKES dont blame me! i cant spell anyway!

* * *

It had just started to get dark when lee and Robert finally got back to there hotel after going out to dinner.

Robert lazily took off his coat and scarf and threw them on the back of a chair in the living area of the room, he then sinking into the sofa with a long sigh gently rubbing his temple.

He watched as his lion slowly removed his coat, also picking up Roberts coat and scarf as he went past to hang them up on one of the pegs in the passage.

Realising he was being watched the young lion decided to have a little fun tormenting his lover. Turning around lee placing one of his hands on his hips in a very seductive way while running his other hand threw his long mane of hair. He heard the griffon give out a long mown. Smiling to himself at the effect he was having on his lover, he slowly walked over to him.

Robert watched wide eyed as Lee walked over to where he was sitting, swaying his hips sexily, fully showing off his curves as he walked.

when Lee reached the griffon he leaned forward straddling the inside of Robert's thighs and placing soft kisses up his neck. He pulled back so he could climb on top of Robert pushing him back so he was lying on the long sofa. Lee hovering above him leaning forward to start kissing his neck again. The griffon moving his hands up into lee's hair causing the lion to start purring into his neck as he started nibbling on the sensitive skin.

"Lee, when are you going to explain to me what happened at the ice rink earlier today?" Robert asked panting a little from the amount of pleasure he was getting from his lover. "Is there something wrong with you? Are you sick your, not going to leave me are you. Lee please tell me wha-" Robert's rambling was cut off by lee kissing him firmly on the lips, automatically sliding his tong into his lovers hot, wet cavern.

When Lee finally pulled away he had a sad look on his face, he sat up so that he was kneeling in between Roberts legs, his hands resting on the inside of the griffon's thighs.

There was a long silence before lee decided to speak "can you remember on your birthday when I let you be on top?"

Robert nodded with a smile "how could I ever forget that! That was one of the best nights of my life. Especially when you said that you wanted to be uke more often."

_**Flashback **_

_Moans and cries of pleasure echoed threw the bedroom as two figures lay entangled on a four poster bed panting heavily, red silk sheets barely covering there naked bodies._

_The purple haired German lay sprawled across the top of his Chinese lover, kissing his naked chest. The griffon looked up into misty ebony eyes as he kissed his young lover. Lee smiled up at Robert, his breathing back to it's normal pace._

_Gently running his fingers threw purple hair he sighed in satisfaction. "I never realised being uke could be this… satisfying" lee said as he gave another long sigh of contentment. _

_Robert raised an eyebrow at his lover and burst out laughing "I told you that it's the uke that controls the relationship and that it's more enjoyable to be dominated."_

_Lee just huffed and looked away blushing "we I guess it couldn't hurt if we swapped positions now and then." His blush deepened as Robert just looked down on him and started laughing even more. This was certainly a birthday he would never forget._

_**End flashback**_

Lee started blushing again as he thought back to that night a few weeks ago "I did have fun that night, but don't think it will ever happen again cos' it won't. And anyway I'm not uke material"

"And I am?" Robert huffed folding his arms across his chest.

"Well yeah, if you weren't uke material then you wouldn't be uke, would you?" the lion replied with a very smug look on his face.

"Anyway, we are going off of topic. You supposed to be telling me what is wrong with you" Robert said trying to avoid admitting that the lion was right.

Lee sighed thinking that it would be better to get straight to the point "Robert, because I was on the bottom that night I'm now pregnant" lee blurted out, quickly shutting his eyes and started nibbling his bottom lip nervously.

He was waiting for Robert to react, hit him, push him away, say something at least, but all he could hear was silence **(a/n-O.o can you actually hear silence?)**

He slowly started to open his eyes, first his left, then his right. He blinked a couple of times not sure if he was imagining what he was seeing or if it was real.

There was a huge smile on Roberts face his eyes filled with tears of joy. He sat up rapping his arms around Lee's waist pulling him into a tight hug.

"R-Robert?" Lee stuttered trying to understand his griffon's reaction.

"I don't care how it happed or how strange it is. I'm just glad that it has, I never thought that I'd be able to have children, I'm just so happy. Lee, I love you so much" he muttered quietly into lee's ear making all his fears and worried disappear.

"Robert, I love you to" lee said pulling his falcon back, tears started running down the lions face as he gripped onto the griffons black shirt. "I was so scared, I was so scared that you'd leave me" he cried pulling Robert closer to him.

They stayed like that for a long time until Lee finally fell asleep in his lovers arms. Robert stayed awake thinking of what would happen now, where would they go from here, what it would be like to have a family in almost a year's time. He finally drifted into a peaceful sleep as a faint light drifted along the horizon line sending a warm glow into the room and making all the shadows of the night disappear.

* * *

baby name sugestions will be grately apreciated and what the baby will look like...i'm not sure if it's a girl or a boy yet so ya can suggest both! 


	2. romance

thanks to the people who reviewed. your all fab

except the girlput that very annoying comment about m-preg being rong...it's just fiction! it's not real. and anyway Lee's a niko-jin which is also imposible but you dont see other people complaning about it!

* * *

Robert woke to the blinding sun glaring directly onto his face threw the windows. He was stiff and tired after staying up into the early hours of the morning. He tried to sit up but there was a familiar heavy weight resting on his chest, as he looked down he saw lee's sleeping form. Looking to his left he could see the clock on the cabinet on the other side of the room. It's neon red numbers showed that it was 3:28pm.

He sighed knowing there was no way he could get up without waking his lover so he decided to stay where he was for now, thinking that it would be best for the lion to get some more sleep, considering his 'condition'.

The griffon started going over everything that had happed last night, wondering if it was real or a dream.

Suddenly there was a rather loud knock on the door resulting in lee waking up, only to fall on the floor when he tried to roll off his lover thinking they where in their bed. Robert chuckled at his lover, as he helped him up. He walked over to the door stretching his acing muscles as he went.

When the griffon reached the door he quickly straitened his clothes the best he could and ran his hand threw his hair attempting to make himself look presentable. He unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"Kai?"

"Hello Robert"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if lee was feeling any better today"

"I see, well please come in"

"Is it ok if Miguel comes in as well?" kai asked pulling a blushing Miguel into view, slipping an arm around his waist.

"Ow Miguel, I didn't see you there" he said smiling to the gargoyle as he opened the door wider gesturing for Miguel and kai to come in. "so, have you two been out on a date?" he asked with a cheeky grin as he followed the two bladers into the living.

"Yep" kai replied looking very happy

"Kai!" Miguel snapped his blush getting deeper "we actually visited a girl we met yesterday" he corrected kai as he looked at the floor.

"Humph, well I thought it was a date!we where making outfor the last hour." kai snorted crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he leaned on the doorframe to the passage.

Miguel was about to reply when lee walked in, his hand resting on his fore head, gripping onto Kai's arm as he swayed a little. The phoenix helped him walk over to the nearest chair to sit down. "Lee, how are you feeling?" he asked gently running his fingers threw lee's long mane.

"a little dizzy. But I think I'm ok." Kai nodded.

"So he's told you?" kai asked looking at Robert who was perched on the edge of the sofa next to Miguel.

He nodded smiling at lee.

"Your taking it well" kai said a little surprised at the griffons reaction to the news.

Kai looked at Miguel who was staring out the window trying to be polite and block out the conversation that he wasn't included in. The phoenix moved over to sit next to him placing a hand on his leg. "I'm sorry Miguel, I kind of forgot you where here." Kai said blushing lightly, Miguel just smiled and rested his head on kai's shoulder. "Is it ok if I tell him?" he asked looking back to lee and Robert.

Lee nodded "he'll have to find out eventually"

the youngSpaniardtilted his head back so he could look upinto kai's eyes, a questioning look on his face. Kai smiled "lee's pregnant" he explained. He watchedMiguel as he tried to process what the phoenix had just said.

Five minuets of silence past as they all waited for the gargoyles reaction. Finally Miguel spoke looking at lee with a kind smile "cool"

Kai was a little shocked to say the least "your ok with it?"

"Yeah, why not! Stranger things have happened" he said shrugging. kai leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Thanks Miguel" lee smiled, very happy that he would have friends to support him in the months to come. "I just hope ray will be this understanding"

Robert look at the lion confused "why wouldn't he? He's your best friend, right?"

Lee shared a look with kai then sighed at the thought of telling hisRay the news"yeah, he is my best friend"

* * *

awww kai and miguel are so cute!

Next chapter: ray finds out. how is he going to react?

need names and discription for what the baby is going to look like! so review and tell me!


	3. jealousy

thanks to everyone who reviewed

i'v put a little Tyson/Daichi in this chapter. They make suck a nice couple.

review at the end.

* * *

It was a few days later, Robert and lee where at Tyson's house visiting there friends one last time before they had to leave for Germany. They where sat in the living room with Tyson Daichi, Ray and Kai.

Lee was sat on the sofa next to kai with Robert perched on the arm of the sofa next to his lion. Tyson was sat in one chair with Daichi curled up in his lap and ray in another.

Ray was staring at his best friend his eyes narrow with suspecting. "Lee, what's going on?"

Lee looked to the side at Robert who placed a hand on his shoulder for support. "We have something to tell you" there was a slight pause as he thought how to break the news to his friend. He sighed finding that the only way to put it was to say the truth "Ray, I'm pregnant"

"YOU'RE WHAT! LEE, HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"Well I really don't think you need an explanation as to How it happened"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND ACT SMART WITH ME! WAIT TILL THE ELDERS FIND OUT YOUR HAVING A KITTEN WITH HIM!" Ray pointed a shaking finger at Robert. He had never been able to accept the fact that Lee had chosen Robert over him.

There was a short silence as Ray and Robert shot daggers at each other. "Ray I don't understand what you're so angry for."

"I'm angry because your having a kitten with some stuck up German bitch, it's despicable." He spat

"Ray how can you say something like that. You're not my father, it's my choice and no one else's!"

"Yeah I'm not your father or your friend! I don't know how anyone can stand to be around a filthy little bastard who'd sleep with the first stuck up slu-

"Enough!" kai shouted cutting ray off. "Ray, I think you had better leave before you say something you're going to regret"

Ray snorted spinning on his heal to walk out the room slamming the door behind him. As soon as the door slammed closed tears started to flow down lee's cheeks "I cant believe he actually said that."

"Ignore him lee, he's just jealous of you and Robert"

"b-but I thought he had got over that, he's with Claude now, right?"

Kai nodded "yes, but I don't really think Claude means anything to him"

"Tyson, why is ray so mad about lee getting a kitten?" Daichi asked looking up at Tyson confused. The other three boys in the room shared a look with each other and could help but laugh at the question.

"Love, he's not getting a kitten he's having a kitten" Tyson replied stroking Daichi's hair.

"Huh?"

"God, he's denser than Tyson is!" kai muttered

"Hay kai, how's he supposed to know what a kitten is?"

"but, I know what a kitten is" Daichi said more confused than before.

"I hate to say this but I actually agree with Tyson on this one. We are kinda talking in riddles." Robert said ignoring what Daichi had just said.

"Hn"

Lee sighed "Tyson, are you ok with this?"

"Hell yeah! I don't really care it's your choice dude! I support whatever you decide"

"Thanks Tyson" Lee had now calmed down after what had happened with ray. "Do you think ray hates me?"

"No, he's just upset at the moment. Give him time and I'm sure he'll come around." Kai smiled down at lee giving him a pat on the back. "Well, better go. I can't leave Miguel on his own for to long"

Tyson raised an eyebrow at kai in disbelief "o my god! You're dating that hot blond!"

Kai blushed and looked away as Tyson got a punch in the stomach from Daichi for calling Miguel 'hot'.

Lee and Robert both shook there heads at their childish behaviour. "Kai, what did you mean you can't leave Miguel on his own for to long?" Robert asked as he slid down onto lee's lap, snuggling up to him.

Kai's blush deepened as he looked at Robert and lee "well…He's kinda living with me and doesn't like me leaving him alone for to long"

"Living together! How long have you two been a couple? I had no idea you even liked each other!"

"You wouldn't" lee cut in smirking before kai could say anything.

"We've been dating since that day at the ice rink" the phoenix said answering the dragon's question

"WHAT! That's barely….." Tyson paused counting the days on his fingers "…a week! And you already shacked up with him!"

"I'm not shacked up with him" kai muttered his face going as redder than Dranzer._ Yet!_ Kai added on in his head smirking to himself. "Right, I'm gone, I'll see ya round"

"Yeah bye dude, don't do anything I wouldn't"

"I wouldn't even do things you would do!" kai chuckled as he walked out the door.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Tyson muttered as lee and Robert stood up.

"I think we better take our leave as well" Robert said shoving Lee out the door.

"Bye guys" Tyson shouted after them as Daichi tackled him to the floor.

"Are you going to tell me what you where talking about?" Daichi said pinning Tyson to the floor.

"Maybe" was the only reply Daichi got as Tyson rolled both him and the younger dragon over so there roles where reversed, forcefully pressing there lips together.

* * *

ok ray is horrible in this chappy. ray fans dont kill me!

REVIEW!


	4. hormones

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­hello! Yay chapter 4! I'm doing well! i dont own beyblade

The _italics _are kai talking on the phone if you don't get it!

How the hell do you spell contence stupid microsoftword keeps putting the wiggly red line under it?

* * *

Robert walked in the bathroom just as lee had finished emptying the containse of his stomach into the toilet. He groaned resting his head on the wall behind him. "I am never ever being bottom again. Even if the world was about to explode or the entire future of the planet depended on me being uke. It is never happening again!"

"You've been saying that for the past month"

"I don't care"

Robert sighed "come on, the midwife is downstairs waiting for you"

"What? Why didn't you say something earlier? Gods you're hopeless!" lee groaned as he stood up and walked out the room with Robert following him.

"..…lee, it's the other way"

"Shut up! I knew that!" Lee said spinning on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. Robert shook his head sighing.

"Hello lee, how are you feeling?" a woman in her 40's greeted him as he entered the lounge room. She had a Chinese accent but with a hint of Scottish in it and looked like she could be related to kenny.

"I'm good thanks" lee said with a fake smile

"Don't lye lee." Robert said walking in the room "You've been a moody bastard for the past month ever since your morning sickness started"

"No I've not" lee shouted "ok….well maybe I have a little"

"You two are so cute" the midwife said giggling as both teens started blushing. "I think it's about time we got started" she said pushing lee down onto the sofa.

"W-wait, hold on a sec!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Erm…it's not going to hurt is it?"

She looked at him and giggled "no, it's not going to hurt. Ok, can you take your shirt off please" lee nodded and took his shirt off.

"So…what exactly is this for?" lee said watching as she squeezed some jell on his stomach "hay, that's cold!"

"Well this is mainly a dating scan so we can see exactly how far along in the pregnancy you are. But it'll also tell me if you're having more than one"

She moved a small hand-held transducer over lee's skin to get views of the baby growing inside of the young lion. She nodded as she found what she had been looking for "hmmm"

"Hmmm what?"

"I'd say your about 10 weeks pregnant, considering that you said you where having mood swings." She said ignoring lee's question.

"Can you tell the sex of it yet?" Robert asked leaning over the top of the sofa

"No, it's still developing at this stage, when you have your next scan I'll be able to tell you"

"What? I have to have another one of these!" lee sighed pouting. The midwife removed the hand-held transducer from lee's stomach, giving him some tissue paper to wipe the jell off.

"yep" the midwife said nodding "it'll be in your second trimester probably around your 17th week then you'll be able to hear your baby's heartbeats."

"Hold the phone" lee's eye's narrowed "baby'S, heartbeat'S?" he said emphasizing the S's "why are you putting S on the end of baby?"

"O…didn't I tell you" she said, an it-wasn't-me look on her face.

"Will you get on with it woman!" Robert demanded getting rather annoyed.

"Your having triplets" she said as she stood up smiling at the look of shock on there faces "I suggest you move back to Japan. Male pregnancies are a lot more common there and the warm climate will be better for you."

"Wait triplets, that's three baby's right?" Robert asked very slowly

"Give the man a bone." She teased as she clapped her hands together

"I'm going to look like an atom bomb in a few weeks!" lee whined

"Yep" she said bluntly.

"You're not helping" Robert said walking around the sofa

"well it's the truth!" she shrugged "well I need to be going. I hope you'll think about what I said"

"Said about what?" the griffon asked looking puzzled

"About moving back to Japan"

"O" he replied sitting next to lee

"Well, I'll see myself out. Bye boys" she waved when she reached the door

"Bye" they both said as she walked out the room. Lee pulled Robert onto his lap hugging him tightly.

"It would be nice to move back to Japan, but we wouldn't have anywhere to stay" Robert said leaning his head on Lee's chest.

"we could stay with Tyson" the niko-jin suggested

"Hell no! I'm not living with the human dustbin lorry and the human dustbin (aka- Tyson and Daichi) and what if ray's still there?"

"Yeah, that wouldn't work." There was a short silence before lee spoke again "what about kai's place?" Robert nodded as the niko reached for the phone and dialed in a familiar number.

"_Hello"_ a soft voice said after a few rings

"kai?"

"_Hay, lee is that you?"_

"Yeah, how are you kai?"

"_I'm fine thanks, how are you holding up?"_

"I'm really good" kai could hear Robert say lyre in the background "shut up! Ok…so maybe I'm not that good. I had my first scan thing today"

"_O really. How'd it go?"_

"……………ok"

"_Lee? What is it?"_

"Kai it awful!" lee whined "I'm going to have triplets!" he shouted then he burst into tears.

"_WOW! You're having three kids!"_ lee could hear a '_what? Really?'_ somewhere in the background that sounded allot like Miguel.

"Hello kai" Robert said talking the phone from his sobbing mate.

"_Hay Robert? Will you two shut up!"_

"Who me?"

"_No not you, Miguel and Bryan are talking right in front of me!"_

"ow, sorry about lee. He's really moody at the moment"

"_Yeah I guessed" _

Lee had composed himself again and snatched the phone back off Robert

"Kai we actually phoned to ask you something"

"_O and what's that?"_ kai said realizing that lee was back on the phone.

"well…..er….." lee said trying to think of what to say, but the phone was taken off him again by Robert

"We wanted to ask if we could stay with you. The mid-"

"Hay, give me that. I'm the one asking him!" lee said cutting Robert off and snatching the phone back. "Kai? You still there?"

"_Yeah I'm here, is that lee or Robert?"_ kai said getting confused.

"lee"

"_o, what the hell are you two doing playing pass the parcel with the phone?"_

"Sorry kai but I really wanted to ask you myself, but then my silly little griffon decided to cut in!" Lee said giving Robert a poke as hemoved to sit on top ofLee'sagain. Lee then started groping his ass as he continued to talk to kai to try and keep the griffon distracted. "Well would it be ok?"

"_Huh?"_

"Would it be ok if I and Robert stayed with you till this stupid pregnancy is over?"

"_O, yeah"_ kai breathed as he did a small moan.

"Kai?" lee said very slowly "you better not be doing anything dirty!"

Lee heard a giggle in the background then a louder moan from kai _"s-sorry, I-it's not me it's…"_ then there was another moan from kai before he heard Miguel shout "_Bryan!_" in the background, then there was a loud thud before lee started getting worried.

"Kai what the hell are you doing?"

"_Sorry lee"_ kai said ignoring lee's question _"it would be great if you could come stay here but you would have to put up with everyone else that seems to be hanging around"_

"Huh? Why? Who else is there?"

"_well there's Miguel who you already knew about, Bryan and max who are over each other constantly.Ian and Kevin, they're causing allot of truble at the moment. Tala and King there like a carbon copy of max and Bryan, Claude-"_

"Hold the chocolate! Claude? That doesn't mean ray's there does it?"

"_What? O, no. I forgot you don't know about that do you?"_

"know about what?"

"_Ray broke it up with Claude, not in a very nice way either. He was heart broken, he was moping around for weeks but then Michael turned up and now he seems to be his old self again. We think their secretly dating. Well that's what Miguel thinks anyway but I'm not that sure."_

"Wow, it are you living in a TV soap or something!

"_Ha, yeah it is kind of like that"_ kai snorted at the amount of drama that was happening in one house.

"so is that everyone?"

"…………_well there's Mariah and Rick……."_

"WHAT! MARIAH AND RICK!"

"……_yeah……"_

"Ok…well actually thinking about it that does kinda make cense, they are both bitches times a million that probably couldn't get a guy/girl even if they wanted because of there tacky, stuck up attitudes. But I swear if that bloody American does anything to my sister I will personally kill him in the most horrible way!"

"You know lee, I really don't think you should get pregnant often, you seem to become quite crazy" Robert whispered

"Well it's your bloody fault I'm pregnant!" Lee shouted "Hold the toilet! Doesn't that mean Maria isn't a lesbian?"

"_well she said she's bisexual, after all she was going out with Queen for the six months. Hold on a sec……………….IAN what the hell do you think your doing, don't stick your fingers in the plug sockets_" then the line cut of so lee could only hear a long buzzing sound.

"Hmmm….well I bet Ian's a cooked snake!" lee said looking at Robert.

* * *

OMG I have proof that male pregnancy is real! Look:. really has a pregnant man I still can't get over it! it's so strange!

Anyway….please tell me what you think!

O and if you want to know if Ian's turned into smoked snake then you have to read "what ya doin kai?" mwahahahaha it's funny! He can be so stupid!

Please review they make me happy and want to write more! Review pretty please with a hot Kai Hiwatari on top! Or maybe Ray.


End file.
